


Chocolate

by ClarySage (ClaryTehSage)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Tiny Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryTehSage/pseuds/ClarySage
Summary: teensy tiny little ficlet i wrote way back when i first watched the movie Harry Potter Goblet of Fire





	Chocolate

It has been found that chocolate will calm one down and balance the system upon meeting a dementor. Harry, had read that later, a little too much later. In a more mundane book he'd read later then that - "Chocolate is a known aphrodisiac.", and had finally understood a few questionable things.

Remus had been a firm believer in chocolate, handing Harry piece after piece, insisting on it all the time. During their private lessons on Patronus raising, Harry had inexplicably found himself growing a little hot beneath collar. Chocolate would melt on his tongue, sticky up his fingers; linger in his mouth for hours. It was enough to turn him in to a diabetic, really.

After the grueling task of raising a Patronus, Remus would shove chocolate upon him, and watch with a steady twinkle in his eye as each morsel was eaten. It made Harry squirm. When he made it to his rooms after, he'd strip off his robe and merely sit on the edge of his bed, panting a bit unsteadily, feeling flushed, and oddly eager. What the chocolate fetish of Remus Lupin did wind up doing to Harry was making him one kinky bastard.

Draco knew these things because Harry had told him; in order to explain his need to regularly use chocolate in their various activities together. It wasn't that Draco minded the fetish, or the story about it.

What he minded was the chocolate on his sheets.


End file.
